


Feeling Things Out

by F00T



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Clothing Damage, Consensual Kink, Couch Sex, Dom/sub, Foreplay, G1 Climax 28, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Muscle Worship, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shibari, Touching, foreplay more like forever play, sensual dom EVIL, seriously there's like ten hours of foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F00T/pseuds/F00T
Summary: “Does this mean I can keep touching you as long as you keep winning?”“I’ll win the entire G1 then.”Evil and Sanada get a bit handsy at the gym before moving somewhere more private. Set early in the 2018 G1.





	Feeling Things Out

He had lost track of how long it had been since Sanada had first started inviting him to join him on his workouts.

Evil knew it had been shortly after Sanada had first joined LIJ. Shortly after it was decided they’d be tag partners. It had taken a few invitations before Evil had started accepting them but now those sessions were such a regular part of his routine that Sanada had stopped asking if Evil would be there. He knew he would be there, with him.

Besides, Sanada prefered working out at night, which suited Evil just fine. It meant less people to share the gym with. Less people noticing them.

He did wonder when Sanada would notice him, though.

Specifically, when he would notice how much attention Evil paid to his squats when Sanada was working on his legs. Whether he noticed that Evil would stand just a little bit too close when he spotted for him. If he noticed Evil touching a bit too long, too tenderly, if Sanada asked him to correct his form.

What Evil noticed was that Sanada never pulled away from these actions. Sure, he had never openly acknowledged them, but he had never stopped giving Evil opportunities to admire him.

It was difficult for Evil not to.

It had been a long time since Evil had last been with anyone. Their work schedules complicated things. He knew how common it was for his fellow wrestlers to pick up partners within the promotion for convenience’s sake, but Evil had been hesitant to do the same. Fucking coworkers brought even more complications. He didn’t like complications. But when the other half of his tag team had a jawline chiseled from marble and muscle definition to match, he felt more inclined to complicate things.

 

\------

 

“You’re favoring your right side,” Evil said as he watched Sanada complete another set of overhead presses.

Sanada dropped his weights and rolled his right shoulder slowly. “Didn’t think you’d see that. I’m still sore from last night.”

“Anyone could see that. Are you sure you didn’t pull something?”

“The medic looked at it last night. I’ll be fine if I don’t push it too hard,” Sanada said as took a sip of water.

“You always push it too hard. Don’t think I haven’t been watching your block backstage.”

Sanada smirked at that. 

“I’m serious,” said Evil. “If you break yourself before your match with Naito, he’ll kill you the rest of the way.”

The smirk changed to an expression far more serious. Evil sighed and moved to straddle Sanada’s weight bench.

“Show me your shoulder,” he said, pressing the fingers of his right hand lightly into Sanada’s upper arm.

He winced, just slightly. “You don’t need to do this for me,” he said, though that didn’t stop him from shifting his tank top to expose more of the skin on his back.

“Stop giving me reasons to then,” said Evil as he slid closer on the bench and pressed the pads of his fingers deep into muscles of Sanada’s shoulder. 

Sanada exhaled slowly. “Not until I win B block.”

Evil was sure he could feel Sanada leaning into his chest, but assumed it to be wishful thinking on his part. He slowly moved his hand over Sanada’s shoulder, making small loops with his thumb down his arm, large lazy circles over his shoulder blade, trying to match these patterns to his breathing. He grew bolder with his touch, letting his hand drift from his shoulder. He felt Sanada tense up as Evil let his fingers slide under his arm and gingerly touch his chest. Tense and then press himself just a bit closer. This time for real.

Evil leaned close to Sanada’s ear and whispered, “Does this mean I can keep touching you as long as you keep winning?”

“I’ll win the entire G1 then.”

A noise from the direction of the locker rooms startled Evil. He stood up, turning away from Sanada, who leaned over to pick up his weights.

“Not here though,” said Evil, adjusting his gym clothes. “Come over later. You know where I live. The door will be unlocked. Don’t shower and don’t change your clothes. You look best when you’ve worked up a sweat.”

Sanada pressed the weights above his head and held the position for a few seconds longer than normal. Evil bit his lip, watching the muscles in his back slowly tense and release. He walked over to the locker room and looked back once he reached the door. Sanada nodded slowly at him, making eye contact the entire time. He’d be there tonight.

 

\------

 

A few hours passed before Evil heard a few light raps on his door. 

“I told you the door was unlocked,” he said as he invited Sanada inside. “You could have just come in.”

Sanada paused before removing his shoes. “I didn’t want to be impolite.”

“You don’t- well, nevermind,” Evil said as he ran his hand through his hair, “just follow me.”

He led Sanada into a small, dimly lit sitting room and let himself sink into the large, black leather couch which nearly filled the room. As Sanada approached the couch as well, Evil instead directed him to stand next to a small table a few feet away, upon which several items had been neatly placed: a glass bowl filled with condoms, a bottle of lube, a small pair of black-handled scissors, a few bundles of rope in a pile. Sanada plucked one of the condom packets from the bowl and rubbed it between his thumb and forefinger.

“I see you’ve prepared for me,” he said, glancing over his shoulder at Evil.

“And I see you’ve listened to at least one thing I asked for. Your gym clothes. Please remove them. Keep your underwear on though, that’s fine.”

Sanada dropped the condom back into the bowl. “Are we not-”

“Shhhh. Let me explain.”

Sanada gave a slight nod and reached behind his neck and pulled off his sweaty tank top in one smooth motion before tossing it into the corner of the room. From the couch, Evil’s gaze drilled a hole directly through his chest. He could still feel his eyes on him as he turned away and slipped his thumbs into the waistband of his gym shorts and slipped them down past his hips. Evil couldn’t help letting a hungry smile slide across his face as Sanada bent over to step out of the shorts, giving him a prime view of his tight boxer briefs stretching over his ass. 

“I imagine you came here because you want me to fuck you. And I will. But before that, I would like to observe you. To explore you. To examine and understand and appreciate and honor every piece of you. And in order for me to do that, I would like you displayed in a way that best suits my needs. I would like to restrain you. Would you allow me this?”

Sanada contemplated the rope lying on the table for a few seconds before staring directly into Evil’s eyes.

“Yes, that’s fine.”

“Good. Now come over here and let me touch you.”

Sanada approached the couch and Evil gestured to its far side with a sharp jerk of his chin. “On your knees, please, your back to me,” he said as Sanada climbed onto the seat cushion. Sliding across the couch, he grabbed Sanada’s left hand by the wrist, lifting it close to his lips. “Yes, just like that. Just. Like. That.” He whispered the words the second time, letting his breath brush across Sanada’s fingers.

Using his spare hand, Evil ran his fingers slowly across Sanada’s left palm. He let the tip of his index finger slip into the space between his ring and pinky fingers, lightly scraping the skin with his nail. As he stroked down the entire length of Sanada’s shortest finger, he let his thumb lazily caress the back of his hand. His skin was softer than Evil expected. He wondered what lotion Sanada was using and lifted his hand to his nose, hoping maybe he could smell it, but only noticed the salty, musky scent of his sweat. Evil let his lower lip drag across the back of Sanada’s hand, not quite a kiss, but just enough for him to feel his arm tense a bit. Still holding his wrist, Evil lightly twisted Sanada’s arm behind his back as he ran his fingers up past his elbow. He let his hand linger on his beautifully flexed bicep, tracing the pads of fingers slowly up and down the definition of the muscles in his upper arm. 

“I watch these during our tag matches, you know,” Evil said as he dragged his fingers up to his shoulder. “These arms of yours. I wouldn’t be surprised if half the roster wants to be choked by them.”

“I hadn’t noticed,” Sanada said quietly while turning his head slightly and looking at Evil out of the corner of his eye.

Upon hearing this, Evil squeezed his nails into Sanada’s shoulder and leaned in closer, letting his body weight put pressure on the arm under his control. He exhaled lightly on the back of ear before hissing directly into it, “You should pay more attention then.”

He then released his grip on Sanada’s wrist and stood, dragging his nails lightly down his back as he rose. He walked over to the table and picked up one bundle of rope and tossed another one next to where Sanada was kneeling on the couch. “Let me show you then,” he said as he shook one bundle loose and folded the rope in half. He kneeled behind Sanada, straddling his legs and leaning in close. He touched him lightly on the underside of his upper arm, directing him to drape his arms over the side of the couch. Evil then reached around Sanada’s chest and wrapped the rope around him, letting it settle just below his pecs. He wrapped the rope once again below his chest and looped it through itself. As Evil pulled the rope up his back, following his spine, he felt Sanada breathe deeply and let his head fall forward. He leaned in even closer to wrap the rope under Sanada’s armpits and around his upper chest, consciously letting his goatee brush the back of his neck on the first pass of the ropes and his lips on the second. It couldn’t have been considered a kiss, truly; it was only enough for Evil to pick of the taste of salt from Sanada’s sweat from their workout earlier. Salt and a faint, spicy/musky aroma that he figured was lingering day-old cologne.

Evil pulled the rope over Sanada’s shoulders and down his sternum, making sure to stroke across his collarbone with a single finger as he passed. This elicited a small shudder from  Sanada. Upon noticing this, Evil pressed his own chest directly into his back as he wove the loose ends of the rope through the wrappings around his chest.

“Is this,” he said, approaching his collarbone again as he pulled the rope taut, “somewhere sensitive?” He traced the pad of his index finger lightly under where the bone protruded slightly from the skin on his upper chest. Sanada gritted his teeth and Evil felt his back arch away from him. He let his hand drift from his collarbone to his shoulder and gripped it tightly, holding him still. With his free hand, he pulled the ropes back over Sanada’s shoulder and wrapped the ends of the rope back down his spine and knotted them securely.

With his hands on his shoulders, Evil pushed Sanada forward so his chest was resting on the arm of the couch. He drummed his fingers slowly over the skin, moving down his arms.

“I want these behind your back,” he said and Sanada complied. “Yes, just like that.”

Evil guided Sanada’s arms so they were crossed against his back, his forearms almost touching. He reached for the spare bundle of rope lying on the couch and unwound it. He looped it around both arms a few times, then wrapped the rope around itself between his arms, cuffing them to each other. With Sanada’s arms now restrained, Evil ran a finger along his rock-hard flexed bicep.

“These are...stunning. You are stunning. You can’t imagine how a person could enjoy having these arms pressed against them but you still make it your finisher.”

Evil circled around to the side of the couch and, facing Sanada, lowered himself onto one knee. He cupped his jaw with one hand and gently pulled his face close, only a few inches away from his own. It had been a while since Sanada had last shaved and his beard was softer than he expected. He ran his thumb down his cheekbone while tilting his head so his mouth nearly touched Sanada’s ear.

“Straighten up. Let me see you better,” he whispered as he caressed his cheek. Sanada closed his eyes and leaned into Evil’s hand, nuzzling it slightly, before rising up onto his knees with Evil standing up to match him. A quiet moan escaped his lips. Hearing this, Evil let his hand slide down his face and pressed his thumb to the corner of Sanada’s mouth. He dragged his thumb across his lower lip, pulling it down as he reached the center. Sanada responded by letting the tip of his tongue slip out of his mouth, pressing against Evil’s thumb for only a second before his hand was withdrawn.

“You’re getting ahead of yourself. Look at me.”

Evil gave him a slap on the cheek, just hard enough to get his attention but too light to do much else. Sanada ran his tongue across his lower lip and lazily opened his eyes. As soon as he did, Evil reached up and placed his hand firmly on his chest.

“This must be the only soft part of you,” Evil said, letting his fingers massage deep into his pectoral muscle. “And it’s still this firm when you’re held like this. So beautiful. I almost wish you didn’t wrestle shirtless so I could be the only one to touch your bare chest. That would be greedy, though-”

His fingers moved dangerously close to Sanada’s nipple but stopped short, drawing a slow circle around his areola. Sanada moaned as he approached.

“Hoarding such a perfect specimen for myself would be,” he flicked his nail against the nipple, “truly unkind.”

With his free hand, Evil pinched Sanada’s yet-untouched nipple, causing him to inhale sharply and throw his head back. Evil smirked and continued massaging his fingers into both of his pecs, tracing them around where they were framed by the ropes.

“Tell me when you’ll fight Ishii this year.”

“He’s...last…” Sanada let the words fall quietly from his throat, between gasps. “I fight him...the last...night.”

“That dog loves his chest chops. Can you even imagine how stunning you will look exchanging those blows? All of this muscle,” Evil paused to cup Sanada’s breast in his palm, “pink and hot and glistening with sweat from his hands on you. It’ll be extra tender. Extra sensitive. I may have to find you after you beat him to make sure these get the appropriate attention.”

Evil let his hands fall down Sanada’s torso and gripped him firmly beneath his ribcage. He leaned down and let the warmth of his breath brush against his right nipple a few seconds before his tongue. He traced the edge of his nipple with his tongue twice, three times. Pressing his lips against his chest, he circled the quickly-stiffening nipple once more before closing his lips around it and firmly sucking. Sanada yelped at this. Evil felt him writhe beneath his hands but held him stable on the couch. He traced a lazy, waved line with his tongue across Sanada’s chest, feeling it rise and fall in response to him. Reaching his left nipple, he flicked it gently with his tongue before spiraling out from it and letting his spit slowly coat his breast. As he did this, he let his left hand return to Sanada’s right nipple, absentmindedly circling it with his index finger. He pressed his mouth hard against the left, letting his teeth scrape against the tip as he sucked at his breast until both nipples were equally hard.

Removing his mouth, Evil stood back up and stared directly into Sanada’s eyes. “Is that what you want from me?” He pinched both his nipples between his fingers. “To be rewarded for matches won? You said you’d win the G1 if it’d mean I keep touching you.”

“I...want…” Sanada said breathlessly.

“Tell me what you want,” Evil whispered, his lips a hair’s width from Sanada’s own.

“I want you...inside me. Please. Fuck me...ahh, please fuck me.”

“Turn around then.”

Evil held Sanada’s hips firmly, stabilizing him so he could rotate to face the back of the couch. He let his upper body fall forward with his shoulders resting against the cushion and his ass raised. Evil slid his hand down from his hip to his upper thigh, pulling at the fabric of his underwear and letting it snap back against his skin.

“This is in the way though,” he said as he walked over to the table. After pocketing the lube and a handful of condoms, he picked up the scissors. Evil returned to where he had Sanada positioned on the couch and, shoving a knee between his legs to separate them, he pinched the fabric of his briefs at the top of his ass crack and cut a hole. Pulling the fabric away from the skin with the tip of the scissors, he cut a slit down the back of his underwear, between his legs, letting Sanada’s dick and balls hang free. Evil tossed the scissors aside and inserted his hand into the slit in the fabric, cupping his firmly muscled ass cheek in his palm.

“Spectacular. Just...spectacular,” he said as he massaged his fingers hard into the flesh of Sanada’s ass. “I will need your help coming in, though. Your mouth, please.”

Evil stood and circled to the back of the couch and gently lifted Sanada’s chin with his hand and pressed the knuckles of his other to his lips. Sanada responded by drawing Evil’s first two fingers into his mouth with his tongue. As he hungrily sucked at Evil’s fingers, coating them in his saliva, Evil let the hand holding his chin stroke up the side of his head, running his fingers through his beard. He felt Sanada lean his head into his palm and let his ring finger slip into his mouth, which Sanada welcomed by spiraling his tongue around it. Evil slowly pulled his fingers from Sanada’s mouth, letting his index finger catch on his lower lip and linger for a second. Their eyes met.

“This should be satisfactory, yes?” Sanada nodded and Evil released his lip, letting a thread of saliva hand between it and his fingers.

Returning to his ass, Evil drew a small circle around Sanada’s anus with his wet fingers and, upon feeling the opening relax, inserted the tip of his middle finger inside. He heard Sanada gasp and his already semi-hard dick twitched in response. 

“Have you never had someone do this for you before?” Evil asked.

“...no,” he responded, breathing heavily, “it’s just...been a while.”

“A shame, really,” Evil said, working his finger farther inside. “Your body has proven to be delightfully responsive.” 

He let a second finger tease his anus before pulling his middle finger out to the first knuckle and letting both fingers slip inside. As he did this, Evil worked down the waistband of his own pants and underwear, pulling out his own quickly stiffening penis. He gave himself a few quick strokes to hasten his own erection.

“I must confess, I can’t help but savor this,” he said as he let his fingers curl slightly inside Sanada. “Everything about your body is so firm, so hard, so unyielding. And yet- may I?” he worked a third finger inside and Sanada groaned. “And yet you’re still so sensitive to even the lightest touch. ”

When Evil felt that he was hard enough, he let his fingers slide from Sanada’s hole, leaving him gasping. He slid one of the condoms onto his erection and squirted a large dollop of lube into his hand. After greasing up his own dick, he made sure to work plenty of the lube into Sanada’s ass. Evil noted that he was easily the girthier one between them and, even after receiving his fingers, Sanada was still a bit tight.

Grabbing Sanada’s hip with one hand and his own dick with the other, Evil pressed himself against his ass. “Are you ready? I’m coming in,” he said, working the head of his penis inside. He moved his hand to Sanada’s other hip and, gripping him firmly, slowing slid deeper inside him. Sanada’s arms strained against the ropes as he let out a moan from deep inside his chest.

Evil leaned in close to Sanada’s back, slowly pulling himself deeper into his ass. “Is this good?” he asked. Sanada responded with a quick nod. 

“Good, very good. Like I said, incredibly firm yet incredibly sensitive. Even in here.  _ Especially  _ in here,” he said with a quick thrust from his hips. “Do you have any idea how lovely it feels to press into you? To feel your body against my own and hear you respond with only pleasure. You lean into my every touch. To experience that kind of desire from someone so stoic and composed in the ring...absolutely intoxicating.”

Evil pulled out slightly and then thrust even deeper, pulling Sanada’s pelvis hard onto his own. He gave a few quick thrusts with Sanada moaning again in response, louder this time and beginning to turn into a growl. He turned his head slightly, his hair soaked with sweat and falling into his eyes. “Please...can you…” he said between gasps, “faster...please. I...want to come. I want you to make me come.”

Evil gave another swift thrust before responding. “Your body has been nothing but good to me tonight. How could I deny a request from the man inside?” 

He quickened his pace, pounding deep inside Sanada, who could only hiss out a few “yes”es between gasps. Evil changed his angle slightly and pressed his body into Sanada’s back, letting the ropes holding his arms in place scratch against his own chest. He felt Sanada’s ass tense against the base of his dick and, with a low, deep groan, a string of semen hit the couch cushion. Evil reached down and ran his fingers through the puddle. He ran it over his lips, savoring the saltiness. Beneath him, Sanada was panting heavily. With his dick still buried in him, Evil leaned into the back of Sanada’s head and let his lips linger on the delicate skin behind his ear, letting the flavors of his sweat and his semen mingle in his mouth.

“Was that what you wanted?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah. That was...good.”

“I’m glad. Are you too spent for me to finish inside you?”

Sanada didn’t respond.

“I’ll use your back then.”

Evil felt Sanada shudder as he slowly slid his cock out of him. He pulled the condom off with a snap and ran his finger over the head of his penis. It was already wet with precum. He gave himself a few quick jerks, letting his thumb massage the tip with each stroke. It didn’t take long before he shot his load into the small of Sanada’s back, shuddering as he came. Evil let his head fall back, dick in hand, and stood still behind his handsome partner, taking in the calm that comes after an orgasm.

A few minutes passed before Evil dipped a finger into the semen pooling on Sanada’s back and dragged it up his spine to the ropes around his arms.

“Let’s get you out of this.”

 

\------

 

“You can rest over here if you want,” said Evil, pointing at his own shoulder.

Sanada contemplated him for a second before laying back against Evil and crossing his arms. He appeared to doze off; after a few minutes of silence, Evil absentmindedly ran his fingers through his limp mohawk.

“So you’re having me sleep here then?” Sanada mumbled.

“Oh. I hadn’t planned on it, but I guess that’s fine.”

“You cut up my clothes. I can’t leave like this.”

“Just your underwear. No one will know once you put your pants back on.”

“It’s the principle of it.”

Sanada shifted slightly, leaning heavily the hand stroking his hair.

“I have clean pairs you can used if you’d like.”

“Your ass it too big. They won’t fit.”

Evil didn’t respond to that.

“You should let me grab it next time. Your ass, I mean,” Sanada said after a long pause.

“Next time?”

“Yeah.”

“We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> A ten year dry spell from fiction writing and I choose to break it with pro wrestler bondage porn. That's a choice.


End file.
